The Forever Beautiful Lover
by Stories-tellerlover
Summary: What if Jay Gatsby had love another? What if she wasn't a fool? Pamela Felder came from a harsh family. She love Gatsby but now has another man. Will it end to an tragedy or will she become his forever beautiful lover.


**Hey everyone. I really love the Great Gatsby and I decide to write a story about it. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. Please no hate. I am sorry in advance for my grammar or spelling mistake.**

**I own nothing from the Great Gatsby except for my characters.**

* * *

_"Isn't it beautiful. The moon. I wish we could stay here forever." I sigh as I lay in the arms of my love. We were laying in the field in front of my parents house, looking out in the ocean which was reflecting the moonlight._

_His blue eyes look into my hazel ones "We can." As he pull me into a passionate kiss. The last kiss I had with him before he left me._

* * *

"Wake up Pame." My eyes flutter open and I stare into the eyes of my fiancee Alex Buchanan. "I see somebody sleep the whole way." I smile up to him as he smirk at me. I let out a yawn when I sat up and look out the window of Alex car. I look up at the house of Alex older brother Tom who marry my best friend Daisy. She did after all name her daughter after me and put me as her godmother.

I got out the car and let out a squeal as Alex lift me up "Alex put me down." I started to laugh uncontrollable. "Alex we're late. Lets go." He put me down. I grab his hand and went up the stairs as the butlers smile at us. Alex and me were known here but it's not common that we're in the house. Since Alex does competitions in different states and I go with him. But I do miss my friends and older brother Dave who here with his wife Annebeth.

We walk down the hall with all of Tom trophies. The butlers open the doors and in there was Daisy, Tom, Jordan, and little Nicky. "Did you all start the party without us?" Daisy let out a shout and Jordan ran over to me. "Pamela!" They both hug me. "Let the girl breathe." Tom said to them. He smile at Alex and pull him into a hug and talk about what were we missing.

"Daisy! Jordan! I miss you guys! I seriously need some girl time. I love Alex but he does not understand girl problems." I said hugging them back. I turn to Nick who was talking to Alex "Nicky come over here. I hadn't seen you in more than 7 years and you didn't even say hello." I said teasing him. He blush lightly and walk to me and gave me a hug "It's nice seeing you Pamela. It's been too long. I miss your teasing." I smile at him and smile at Tom. Tom does make me uncomfortable but he is going to be my brother-in-law.

The butler came "Madame the dinner is serve." All the other butlers open the doors, one leading to the dinner room table breezes fill the air as it pull my curls back. Alex grab one and pull it lightly as it bounce up while he was smirking. "I see having me isn't good enough. Do I have to fight those lovely women's for your love." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. The rest sat down telling stories and let us have our moment. "Oh darling you know you are the only one." I said smirking. I turn around kiss him lightly and making sure I brush my body against him teasing him. "Do we tell them? About our a Engagement?" "Yes I believe we should. So everyone will official know that you're mine."

I giggle as he said those words. I love him. It took me about two years to realize that after bring together for four year. We sat down in our seats. Tom and Daisy at both ends. Nick and Alex on the right side and Jordan and Me on the left side. We were all telling stories when Alex look over at me and wink "Well Pamela and me have an announcement to make." He walk over to my side and put his hands on my shoulders. I lift my hand up with my engagement ring "We're engage."

Everyone cheer. Even Tom who got up and congratulate us. "You didn't tell us." Daisy said squealing, while Jordan was smiling at me. I was the youngest from the three and was getting married before Jordan. But our happiness came to an end when the phone ring.

The butler answer it and Tom went to talk to the person on the other end. Daisy look as if she was going to cry, Nicky look confuse, Jordan look angry but Alex and me look worried. I love Daisy as my sister and Alex care about Tom. Daisy got up and went to talk Tom. The butlers close the doors but you can hear their argument. "Tom has a mistress I see." I said grabbing a cigarette. I sat on Alex lap and look at Jordan who was paying close attention to Daisy and Tom.

"Tom got some women in New York." Jordan explain to Nick who was confuse on why they were arguing. "She might have the decency not to telephone during dinner time. Don't you think?" She said standing up looking out the door to Daisy and Tom.

"It's a mistress all she cares about is sex and when her lover is going to come and shower her with gifts." I said Jordan. I remember the same happen to my parents but my mother was the one having an affair and when my father found out, she was beaten and was never allow to leave the house and see her children. Then he die and my brother took over taking care of me while I was only 13. My mother is still alive but I only consider my brother as my family.

Both Daisy and Tom came back and started talking at the same time. Daisy said Nick reminded her of a rose. While Tom said about going out to Yale club. "Alexander you must come as well with Nick." Tom said winking at me. Tom sure did like to get under my skin because he knew I would fight. I let out a chuckle "Tom, dear, I bet Alex is going to be busy, we do have a house to see and not women." He glare at me but the telephone ring again. This time we all stare at each other wondering whats going to happen.

Daisy and Nick went out to the garden. Alex and Tom was talking as they play golf. I look at Jordan who was looking at a magazine. "I'm going to the dock." I said standing up stretching. Jordan just glance up and smile. I walk into the dock with a butler following me. "You can stay here." I said. He nod but did stand at the end. I stood at the end of the dock next to the green light that was in the water.

I could hear Daisy voice as she told Nick "All the bright precious things fade so fast and they don't came back." I couldn't help but to each out as if I was grabbing something but couldn't reach like my dream. But I will not become a fool. I will hold on to those dreams as my memories.


End file.
